In the normal marketing of beverages, such as beer in a container, it is conventional to use some type of material for identification of the beverage contained in the container. In normal practice, a carton is provided with a plurality of interlocking partitions which provide sidewalls to divide the carton into a plurality of compartments, each of which is adapted to receive one container. One type of identification relates to the use of labels having identifying printing thereon which label is affixed to the outer surface of the container. Some containers contain a recess in the outer surface thereof which recess has dimensions so that a label may be positioned in the recess and be protected by the means defining the recess against contact with the sidewalls of the compartment during the storing and shipping of the containers in the carton. However, in those instances wherein there is no recess in the outer surface of the container, the label is affixed to the outer surface of the container so that the label projects outwardly therefrom. In this type of container, the label comes into contact with portions of the sidewalls of the compartment so as to subject the labels to forces tending to abrade or tear the labels. This is particularly true when the containers, such as bottles, are positioned in the compartments with wet labels and the cartons are moved before the wet labels have a chance to dry. Also, if the beverage in the container is relatively cold when placed in the compartment, there are condensation problems associated therewith.